Pick-up trucks have seen unprecedented popularity and are now commonly used for reasons other than the purely utilitarian purpose of hauling cargo. Pick-up trucks are now commonly seen in city and suburb and are used for commuting, or even socializing, where the aesthetic appeal of the truck is important to the operator of the truck. If the truck is used for hauling cargo, the truck cargo bed may see significant use and be subject to extreme wear and tear which may substantially reduce the aesthetic appeal of the truck. The cargo bed is a major component of the truck and if extensive repair of the cargo bed is needed, the truck is often replaced rather than repaired.
Efforts have been made to reduce the wear and tear occurring in the cargo bed. Truck bed liners have been mounted in the truck bed to reduce marring and other damage to the truck bed itself. Truck bed liners have been produced that extend over the two side rails and front rail. However, these liners required invasive fasteners bolting the liner through the rails. With the extensive use of galvanized steel and other rust inhibitors such as protective coatings on the steel components of the truck, these invasive fasteners have become commercially unacceptable.
Non-invasive mounting systems have been developed to secure the liner onto the bed. These mounting systems require that the side walls of the liner are fitted under the side rails. Consequently, these liners have their front wall also positioned under the top edge of the front rail. Stress inducing outward bowing of the front liner wall is needed to keep the front wall of the liner against the front wall of the bed. Previous under the rail fasteners extending from the top edge of the side walls also encounter stress during flexing thus complicating the manufacturing process and thus reducing the acceptance rate of the produced liner.
Efforts have also been made to limit the shifting of cargo on the floor of the liner to reduce marring due to the movement of undersized cargo. One method of limiting cargo shifting incorporates a divider mounted on the floor. The divider has its end positioned in a channel at each side wall. However, these channels do not add to the structural integrity of the liner. On the other hand, these channels are often a detriment to the structural integrity of the liner.
What is needed is a truck bed liner having a mounting system that securely positions the bed liner including all three walls of the liner onto the truck bed and provides structural support to the liner. What is also needed is a cargo divider mechanism that also provides structural support to the liner.